Genesis
by EscapingReality2297
Summary: No one knows me as well as he does, and in return no one knows him as well as I do.  We've been together from the start, going through tough times together, playing together, and training together.  This is our story from the very beginning. GrayXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His Birthday Present

"Gray! Gray, where are you?"

Young, innocent, ten year old Gray turned around to see his best friend, Lora, as she skipped happily towards him.

"Hey, is there anything you want?" she asked in a melodic voice, while rolling on the balls of her feet.

"What do I want for what?" He said in return.

Lora smacked Gray in the head with all her might causing Gray to fly with the birds, and when he had finally come down from his somewhat wonderful flight she scolded,

"Did you forget? It's your birthday tomorrow!"

Gray gently massaged his head while mumbling something incoherent, _oh yeah. It is my birthday tomorrow... _He looked at his best friend curiously, tilting his head slightly to the left_._

Lora sighed softly and offered her hand as she helped him up,

"So, is there anything you want?"

"Hmmm..." he mumbled as he stroked his chin thoughtfully,

"Why don't you give me something that will last forever?"

Hearing this Lora smiled, after all it was just like him to ask for something everlasting. He was just so disorganized and reckless. She would have to think of something indestructible. She saluted like a soldier and said,

"Roger! I will make this the best birthday ever!"

And afterwards you can hear a symphony of their cheery little laughs across the mountain as the sun began to set.

Gray smiled, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he walked back home. _My birthday's here already? I'm finally going to turn eleven? It feels like the year went so fast again._

It felt like it was only yesterday he was with Lora, buying some candy at the sweet shop or when he was with Lora watching her father create a new piece of stunning jewelry with magic as a jewels smith, Or a week ago when he was with Lora in the forest looking for his dog Scruffles.

Lora. She was special to him, after all she was his best friend since birth! Their parents were best friends and ever since Lora had come over his house when they were two. She was different and definitely musically talented, she could sing, she could play piano, guitar and drums. He remembered when they were both four, they're parents had celebrated Lora's father's birthday. And as a birthday gift Lora had sung and played "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the piano. It was soft and sweet, like vanilla ice cream.

She even had a unique appearance, and she was too tall for a ten year old. She had black strait hair with side bangs directly above her right eye. Her eyes were the color of topaz, but more to the yellow side, it seemed almost a dark gold, with a tint of curiosity. He smile grew wider,_ this is going to be the best birthday ever._

**And at the same time**

At the same time Lora had been walking home and thought, _what should I get for Gray's birthday? I had promised for the best Birthday... Hmm, something that will last forever huh? Maybe I should go to dad. He is a guy after all. To his jewels shop!_ And with that thought she ran as fast as she could to her father's store.

Fifteen minutes later she had finally reached her father's store, sweating and panting for breathe.

"Dad! Can you help me?"

A very tall man with eyes that mirrored Lora's emerged from behind a large table filled with various tools,

"What is it Lora?"

Lora looked at her father with pleading eyes,

"Gray's birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get for his present! Daddy you and Gray are both boys, what do you think would want for his birthday?"

Hearing this the man chuckled whole heartedly. He had known his young daughter would have come for his advice eventually but he didn't expect her to look so helpless. With a soothing voice he replied,

"Well I have something but I need you to fully complete it as a present."

Lora stared at her father questioningly _what could Daddy be talking about?_

"Okay! But what's the present?"His precious daughter asked with brilliant golden eyes, seeing this the tall man just laughed louder,

"Well it's a pair of necklaces, it has a large silver chain, a cross within a cross delicately detailed. The crosses are traced over with a special gloss I made and of course I have the best of craftsmanship I must say!"

Lora laughed at her father's audacity. Although she had to admit, the necklaces did sound pretty awesome!

"Can I look at them?"

Her father gave her a genuine smile and replied,

"Of course!"

And began to lead his daughter down to his working area, his broad arms stretched out to the door knob and opened the doors to the beautiful sight. There were pieces of beautiful jewelry everywhere, and with the sunsets glow shining on all the sorts of gems, the room gleamed orange, pink, a light shade of red, it was just breathtaking. Lora's father walked behind a desk, and pulled out a pair of twin necklaces. They were just as her father said, it had a large silver chain, a cross within a cross delicately detailed. Then the crosses were traced over with a special gloss. However, what her father forgot to mention were the gems in the middle, one necklace had a light sky blue topaz gem. It looked like the color of the sky on a clear summer day. And the other, a midnight blue sapphire gem, it looks like the midnight sky with the moon shining brightly as an owl stares intensely at its prey waiting to strike. They were small but a bit bigger than studs, perfectly accenting the necklaces. Lora smile couldn't be wider before she exclaimed,

"Daddy I love them!"

Her father chuckled deeply and said,

"Whoa there, the best part hasn't come yet. Lora you remember Daddy makes his jewelry out of magic right?"

Lora nodded, _where is he going with this?_

"Well these twin necklaces have the ability to tell what you are thinking to the one who wears it's twin!"

Lora's honey eyes sparkled with curiosity,

"And what if you take the necklace off?"

Her father couldn't help but pat his excited daughter's head,

"Well than you can't hear the person's thoughts until they put it back on. Oh and it doesn't matter how far the distance between you two are, you'll be able to hear the other person's thoughts like a church bell ringing throughout the town."

At that moment she remembered,

** "Gray, what do you want for your birthday?"**

** "Hmm... Why don't you get me something that will last forever."**

Lora clapped her hands loudly, _now she thought, just one more question,_

"Dad, how long does it last?"

"As long as the person who's wearing it," replied her father with ease.

Lora smiled joyfully, this is it, she thought, this is his birthday gift.

**Now I'm sure you're all wondering "Well what does Lora need to do to complete the present?" Well you'll find out in chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed my friend pepsipiggy was asking me to post this up so I finally did! BTW check out her story Pastels, it's SOOOO GOOOODDDD! And of course her other stories too.**

**Credits : Title credit is pepsipiggy (she's AWESOME) and THANKS, your the best Satchelle!**


	2. My Little Adventure

Chapter 2

My Little Adventure

Back with Lora and her Dad

Lora couldn't help but feel a smile form on her lips, _this is it, this is the gift I want to give to Gray. _But then she remembered

**"Gray's birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get for his present! Daddy you and Gray are both boys, what do you think would want for his birthday?"**

** Hearing this the man chuckled whole heartedly,**

** "Well I have something but I need you to fully complete it as a present."**

Lora raised an eyebrow curiously at her father who was now picking a box to help finish getting the presents ready.

"Hey dad, when you said that I needed to do something to complete the present, what do I have to do?"

At this her father wore a smile that had reached from ear to ear,

"Lora, did mommy ever teach you how to use magic?"

Lora shook her head vigorously,

"I didn't know I had magic in me…" At this thought she tilted her head curiously as she stared at her father.

Her father chuckled. He wasn't surprised, many people didn't know they had possessed magic from the start, they just didn't know how to control it.

"Well, to complete this present, you yourself must use some magic. Not much, but a descent amount. But I'll explain everything as we go on, first choose the necklace you want." He said as he led Lora towards the stunning necklaces once again.

Lora titled her head slightly towards the right, _I wonder which one Gray would like… darker colors are more boyish so I'll take the lighter one!"_

Lora pointed excitedly towards the necklace that was bestowed with the sky blue gem,

"I want this one!"

At this her father nodded curtly,

"Alright, now this is the hard part, I want you to imagine energy."

Lora stared at her father with the emptiest expression,

Lora's father sighed and with an instructive voice he replied

"It's a lot simpler than you think; all you have to really do the most is concentrate. You must go deep within your mind and reach for the magic within you."

Lora scratched her head lightly with her finger,

"And how in the world am I suppose to do that?"

Lora's father sighed, deep in thought,

"Well then, I guess it is time for me to set up the ancient ritual, huh?"

Lora eyes widened with curiosity _I wonder what I'm suppose to do at a ritual…_And before she could think another thought her father gave her a bucket, along with her necklace.

"Put your necklace in your left pocket and hold the bucket with your right hand."

Lora did as instructed and took the necklace from her father's hand, which was strangely frigid, and inserted into her left pocket. _Huh, it doesn't weigh much despite it's size._ Then took the bucket from her Father's other hand and held the thin handle in her right hand. _So how is this going to help me extract magic for my necklace? _Then she heard her father's deep voice,

"All right the main objective of this ritual is to elicit some magic from your state of mind. You must enter a state of extreme concentration. Your magic is, well to put it simply, a golden waterfall. It flows continuously as you grow, and when you go through this state of concentration there will be a forest with many fruits bearing from the trees, the trees symbolize your thoughts and the fruits symbolize you deepest desires. But above all in this deep forest of your mind, there is a stone path to your magic source. This is when the bucket you hold in comes into play, you must go to the waterfall and fill the bucket with the golden liquid. After that all you must do simply will yourself out of your inner mind and you will come back to reality."

It was a lot to absorb but Lora felt as though she was ready. She really wanted this gift to be special for Gray, she wanted to be even closer friends with him. She always knew what he was thinking so what would be the difference? Of course that went both ways, they could have a full on conversations during class instead of hiding notes. They would tell each other many secrets like they usually do, but don't have to worry about anyone else overhearing them because only they would hear what the other is thinking. Lora smiled shyly at her father, she knew she was ready.

She closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might to access her mind within. The next thing she knew she was falling in a black hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed ear-splittingly until she felt something soft underneath her. Grass.

"Oh my Gosh… I'm not going to do this again anytime soon," she painfully croaked as she massaged her throat soothingly.

She then stood up, looking at her right hand, _bucket? Check. _Feeling her left pocket, _necklace? Check. Ready to go!_ Lora scanned her surroundings and saw that in between two bushes, there was a path made out of stone just like her father said. She walked with ease through the grass and stepped into the path, and with each step she took she felt warmer and stronger. And not long after she had soon had reached her destination, the golden waterfall, she was instantly mesmerized by its slow graceful flow Lora felt herself being drawn to it. There was a sweet aroma around the waterfall and as she got closer the scent intensified. Without noticing her actions she had reached for it, and as her fingers lightly drifted across the golden water, she felt little tingles across her spine. She felt energetic and excited, and before she was amerced in the liquid she had remembered the reason for her being in such a place. She held the bucket under the water and watched it pour itself into the bucket. Once it was half way full she didn't know how, but, she was back in the outside world in a flash! She moved her head, side to side, to see her surroundings only to find her father in front of her explaining,

"Don't panic, I just brought you back since I saw that the bucket was half full."

Lora nodded in understanding but as she stood waiting with her father she felt energy was draining from her body and more so while she had dipped the necklaces into her magic. After both necklaces were taken out they both had a faint glow, and thin golden string gripping their owner's heart, it wasn't particularly uncomfortable but either way she had felt it. In the back of her mind she felt the connection between her and Gray becoming closer.

So? what did you guys think? huh, huh, huh? Anyways sorry for the short chapter and sorry for not posting in forever but anyways you guys will forgive me right, right, right? Haha anyways check out Pretty Rave Girl by .but.. because it's been getting reviews by people who are just plain messed up. So~ please check it out for ALL YOU GRAY LOVERS~! Thanks for reading my story! And I hope you continue to support me as a writer.

-EscapingReality2297


End file.
